


Peace, Love, and Pepper

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Non-Gabe Rich Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: The Week, The Week (2014)
Genre: Angry Sex, Dom!Thom (implied), F/M, Headcanon, Implied Smut, Jessie gets punished for her indiscretion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: this is just a drabble based on my headcanon of what happens on the drive home after Thomas and Jessie leave Dick's that morning. I've always found it odd that Thom was so cheerful the next day as if he didn't just walk in on his friend and wife in the act the night before. In my mind, it was all an elaborate set-up between Thomas and Jessie as part of not just her 'sexual awakening' but his too. So here's one way it could have played out.





	Peace, Love, and Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> this fills the Free Space and Angry Sex squares for Non-Gabe Rich Bingo on tumblr. (Yay, i finally got one done!)  
> this also seems to be the first fanfic for this movie, but hopefully not the last. I mean come on, a jovial Atheist cookbook writer with marital issues?!? so much to explore in such a small character.

For the past ten minutes since leaving Dick’s driveway, the SUV traveled down Napa’s empty back roads in near silence, the only sound coming from the easy listening station softly playing on the radio. Thomas’ hands had the wheel in a death-grip as he tried to maintain the calm façade he had put on for the sake of his oldest friend. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold his tongue. The scene he had stumbled onto the night before had utterly flabbergasted him. What he had thought would be a relaxing little getaway from the hustle and bustle of city life, had turned into an absolute nightmare. Instead of a week of drinking and helping his buddy keep his sanity in the aftermath of Claire leaving him at the worst time possible, he was now heading back home five days early, on little to no sleep, because his wife couldn’t keep it in her pants.

He was fuming. The image of the two of them pressed together flashed over and over in his mind. No wonder she had gone along with his plan so easily. He knew she had once had feelings for his friend, they had always been open with each other in those regards. But, never in a million years did he ever think she would ever act upon her attraction to him. Hell, it was part of the deal they had worked out as part of her so-called “sexual awakening”. They had tried some new things she’d taken an interest in; once, they had even swapped with a couple they knew were into that kind of thing. However, one of the top rules was to never involve anyone from their inner circle. They didn’t need their private matters brought out into the open like that. Thomas knew Dick would never mention it to anyone else, he wasn’t that type of guy. But, he couldn’t help but think that Jessie would have carried out her plan even if their other friends had shown up.

Jessie interrupted his rage-fueled contemplation. “Are you just gonna stew in your anger for the rest of the day or are we going to talk this out like we’re supposed to?”

Thomas just glared over at her for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to the road. Five more minutes ticked by in silence.

“Really?” Thomas blurted out suddenly, “You just had to get Dick’s dick in you, didn’t you?! Well, I hope those five seconds were worth it!”

“This is not what I meant by ‘talk this out’. Is this what the next six hours is gonna be like? The two of us going back and forth about who did what? Because, you know, I’m not the only one at fault here!” Jessie fired back at him

“What?! Are you kidding me, right now? You cannot be trying to blame me for what happened last night. I wasn’t the one who plied our friend with liquor to get him up my dress. Do not turn this around on me!”

“Oh, fuck you! I’m not the one who insisted on that third bottle of wine at dinner. And maybe if you hadn’t passed out early, I wouldn’t have needed Dick. Admit it, you were hoping that would happen, so you could get me off your back for a few days. You just didn’t expect to walk out in the middle of it.”

Thomas’ face was slowly turning  scarlet as he fumed in silence, struggling to pay attention to the road in front of him. He continued up the back road a bit farther before turning onto a shoulder and parking. They were about fifty feet from the intersection, still rather empty this early in the morning.

“What are you doing now, Thom?” Jessie looked over at her husband, her eyebrow quirked in slight confusion.

“You know exactly what I’m doing.” He unfastened his seat belt and leaned across the seat. He wrapped his hand around the back of Jessie’s neck, pulling her to him in a crushing kiss. “Fuck, honey. I know I said I’d keep the argument going till we got to the hotel, but I can’t wait that long.”

Jessie arched into the kiss, moaning against his lips as she fumbled for her own seat belt. “Here, you’re sure?”

“Absolutely. Need you, now.” Thomas’ hand slid up her shirt, fingers sliding up to toy with the strap of Jessie's bra. "C'mon, backseat."

Jessie pulled back from him and clambered over the seat to the back row, Thomas close behind. She slid back along the seat, head resting against the door as Thomas hovered over her, arms caging her. He swooped down for a quick kiss before sitting back.

"Gonna make you regret trying to get off with anyone else. You need to learn, I'm the only one you get to come for."

Jessie gasped sharply as he pulled down her pants in one swoop, lace panties sliding over her hips with them. Thomas turned her over, pushing her onto her hands and knees.

"Teach me a lesson, Thom. Show me who I belong to."

\-----

About a half hour later, they were back on the road, Jessie's hand trailing over Thomas' arm lazily as they continued their trip back home.

"So, you think you're gonna be able to salvage your friendship with Dick?"

"Ah, I'll give him a week to process the whole Claire situation and give him a call. Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all work out fine."


End file.
